dayz_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction to DayZ
"Welcome to Chernarus." A 225 km2 open world post-soviet state and one of the areas hit by a new and presently unknown infection which has wiped out most of the world's population. You are one of the few who have survived and now you must search this new wasteland in order to fight for your life against what is left of the indigenous population, now infected with the disease. Go Solo, team up with friends or take on the world as you choose your path in this brutal and chilling landscape using whatever means you stumble upon to survive. This is DayZ. This is your story." - Official DayZ Website. About DayZ DayZ is a zombie apocalypse mod for the military simulator [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ARMA_2 Arma 2] and its standalone expansion pack, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ARMA_2:_Operation_Arrowhead ArmA 2: Operation Arrowhead]. It assigns the player to the role of human survivor and drops them into a bleak wilderness dotted with villages and small cities. The once thriving farms, schools, and factories are now home to the ravenous infected and other players (potential friend or possible foe?). Throughout the game, the survivors must scavenge for resources such as weapons, ammunition and medical supplies. Unlike other zombie games, food and drink are also needed to satiate hunger and thirst. These needs arise over time but are accelerated by exertion such as running through the huge environment that is Chernarus. Key Features Realistic "Zombies" with custom animations - These once-human creatures crawl, hop and walk using motion-captured animation until enraged by sound or visual stimulus. When enraged, they run at top speed to attack the source of the disturbance. Approach most buildings or points of interest and you'll see them patrolling and waiting for the next victim who dares to venture in. New Weapons and Vehicles! - Ever felt like you needed a crossbow? Or maybe a less military-like weapon? If you have then this is perfect for you, as we have both of these created to high-quality standards all ready for your use in this wasteland. On top of that you can even pick up the bolts fired from the Crossbow to reuse! Not only that, we also have created custom vehicles which can be repaired and ridden around to show the world what you're made of! USEC Custom Medical System - ArmA II's magic medic feature is a thing of the past with this medical system - If you get shot, expect to bleed and to lose blood until you're bandaged up. Lost too much blood? Then expect to fall over unconscious. If you get shot in the leg, then you won't be able to walk until you get morphine, so you can man up. Pain is also a factor taken into consideration, so without pain killers after taking an injury you'll continue to shake. This is medical at it's best! Persistent Server - Are you fed up spending hours working towards a goal, or finding supplies only to lose all progress whenever the server crashes? Well with the DayZ server all stats and inventory are saved to our external database, so wherever you log off, with whatever you have, will be kept by you next time you come back in. This means you can spend time however you want doing what you want to do. As long as you don't die during the night! Tons of new objects - We haven't just added in standard things like weapons, we take pride in little details, so expect to find items such as water canteens, a number of canned foods, junk and car parts (Along with more!) each of which have their own models, textures and UI imagery, once again all created to that high quality you expect in a full scale modification and we're sure you won't be disappointed with it. Nothing has been rushed. Hunting and Survival - Eating and drinking is a core part of gameplay, you can tell if you need something by a very subtle GUI which doesn't affect the atmosphere, and if you don't fulfill those needs. You'll die. Wandering animals can be killed and gutted (with the right tools) to gain access to their meat, which can be eaten so you live longer, but also to gain blood. For once these animals actually have a use. Heavy Optimization - The DayZ server has been designed to give the best play possible. Custom coding and edits have created a smooth-running world which can easily have 500 zombies (and more!) spawned at once! On top of that, during tests the server has given high bandwidth to players with pings ranging from 10 to 300+, meaning anyone can play and not slow the server down or feel at a disadvantage. And Much More! - The only way to find out, is to survive! DayZ is developed by Dean “Rocket” Hall. Category:DayZ Category:About DayZ